Legacy
by stranger12
Summary: What if Paxton was on the other side?


**Hostel – Legacy**

What if Paxton was on the other side?

* * *

Paxton was fifteen the first time it happened.

His grandmother was a grand woman, wealthy, elegant, and she loved Paxton more than anyone else in the entire world. His mom was always wary of their close relationship, and his dad remained mum on the matter, never trying to stop it or encourage it. Paxton had several cousins, some much more like their grandmother than he was, but she chose him. She chose him.

Then, on the Summer he was fifteen, his grandmother took him on a trip to Europe. He had been very excited, even though his parents seemed less than pleased (not to mention his cousins were deadly jealous of him). They were going to travel to several cities, just the two of them, and Paxton couldn't be happier.

"Pax, dear" – his grandmother said softly one afternoon in a small French city – "How would you like to come along with me tomorrow for a little fun?" – up until then, she had allowed him full freedom to roam whatever city they were at, even though he wanted to spent time with her, so he nodded with a smile.

"What are we doing?" – she looked at him in silence for a short beat.

"Something very fun"

The next day, Paxton found himself being driven to an abandoned building. It looked decayed and disgusting, not somewhere his grandmother would ever go anywhere near, but she had no problems stepping on it, motioning for Paxton to quickly follow her.

"Madam" – a man greeted near a steel door – "It is very good to see you again" – his eyes flickered to the curious Paxton – "A guest?"

"Oh yes, it is his first time, I thought he might need some hand holding"

"This is not quite up to code, madam"

"I have paid more than enough to cover it, have I not?" – she said coldly, and after a moment, the man raised his eyebrows and stepped away from the door.

"Welcome" – he said simply, and Paxton wondered what world he had been allowed access to.

They were led by a well dressed man and woman into a locker room of some kind. His grandmother looked around even as Paxton frowned in confusion, why were there masks and costumes? Had his grandmother brought him to a brothel of some kind? Ew.

"Come along, dear. Choose something to wear, you wouldn't want to ruin those pretty clothes, would you?"

"Grandma... Where are we? What is this place?" – she smiled gently and put a hand on his cheek.

"This, my dear, is my legacy to you"

"But–"

"No more, just change"

He wanted to ask more, but she turned around and ignored him as she picked an all white outfit that didn't match her in the least. Paxton looked at the costumes again and tentatively reached for a cheap suit that reminded him of his school uniform. He looked back before changing, not sure if they were alone in the large room.

"You look like a man" – his grandmother told him – "And now you will become a man"

That certainly did help him stop thinking they were in some gross brothel. God, he only hoped he didn't need to witness his grandmother have sex with someone! Or have her see HIM have sex with someone! He was a virgin and he wanted to lose his virginity, but it didn't mean he wanted to do it with a prostitute, especially on his grandmother's dime!

Within minutes, they were led away by another woman down the hallways and into an elevator. They went up a couple of floors and Paxton thought he could faintly hear some screams. Great. Brothel, they were in a brothel.

The floor they got off on was disgusting, the floor alone made him itch to wash his hands, but his grandmother was completely aloof. They stopped in front of another heavy, steel door, and Paxton truly hoped it was not some sex room.

It was not. It was definitely not a sex room.

"What the–?"

"Is it to your liking, madam?" – the woman questioned demurely.

"It will do. Thank you" – Paxton looked back as the woman disappeared and closed the door behind her.

"G–Grandma, what is this?" – she smiled at him.

"I told you, my dear"

"But–"

"My grandfather took me to my first room such as this when I was twenty years old" – she said absently – "He said he would have taken me before, but my mother did not allow it"

"I... I don't understand, what– What is–?"

He finally looked again at the bound and gagged man, hanging from the ceiling. He looked terrified, his screams muffled by the ball in his mouth, and Paxton felt like throwing up.

"Go on. Touch him, make sure you like him"

"Grandma, I'm not– I'm not... You know. Gay"

"Oh. Oh, no, my dear. No, no, it is not like that. Here, I'll get you started, shall I?" – the expression on her face was horrific, and Paxton stood in shock as she grabbed a nearby knife and moved to the man.

Then she slashed him, and Paxton gasped. And she did it again and again until the man was thrashing around, though his feet were also chained to the ground so he couldn't do anything to defend himself.

"Grandma!" – Paxton managed to exclaimed, and she turned to him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I got excited. Would you like a turn?"

"What?! No! No, what are you doing?!"

"Maybe I should have explained it before..."

"Well, yeah! What's going on?!"

"Pax, dear, come here" – he hesitated but went to her – "I know it is difficult to understand, but just give it a try"

"Grandma? I..." – she put the knife into his hand.

"Do it" – she whispered – "Look at him, he is so ripe for it. The first time it's hard, but it will be so much easier after that"

"I don't..." – she took his hand in his and he whimpered when the knife went into the man. Paxton widened his eyes and stared at his bloodied hand.

"There! Now you can have some real fun!"

"F–Fun?"

"Isn't it?" – she asked slowly, and Paxton felt the weight of the knife, the way the blood exited the man's wound, and something in his stomach flipped and settled.

He no longer wanted to throw up. He gripped the knife tighter.

"Can I do whatever I want?" – he questioned quietly.

"Anything at all, dear" – she kissed his cheek – "Have at it"

The first time he stabbed the man, Paxton still felt himself shrivel, but then, it was easy, all too easy. He tried to do it shallowly, then deeper, then slash, cut, carve. The man stopped moving after a while as most of his body slowly turned red, and before he noticed it, Paxton found himself laughing.

"I know you were the one, Pax" – his grandmother said just beside him – "Would you like to use something else? He should still take some more" – he looked to the table where she'd picked the knife from, and snarled as something hot, wild and angry screamed within him, and everything became a blur.

Once it was done, his grandmother touched his shoulder and he finally came to. The man was completely limp, and given how much blood was covering him, the floor and Paxton, the teen doubted he was still alive.

"That was lovely, dear"

"When can we do it again?" – he blurted out, dropping the scissors into the coagulating blood. She grinned.

"We shall see"

Paxton wondered how his grandmother had known what hid in him, even when he was a small child, but he couldn't help but be happy about it. She was right, the first time was hard, so hard, but after his blood started pumping, it was easier than anything else he'd ever done, than anything he'd ever wanted to do in his life.

"This is my legacy to you, Pax" – she repeated as they led away from the bloodied room.

He smiled as they got onto the elevator. He was still a virgin as far as sex went, but he didn't think any kind of sex he was going to have in his life would come close to the high he was still riding.


End file.
